


A Man Out Of Uniform

by Lacrow



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dominating, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Knifeplay, MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU HEATHENS, Roleplay, SSS Loid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow
Summary: She could spin around and make him regret ever putting her in such a spot in the first place, handedly.But she wouldn't. She didn't want to.God, she didn't want to.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	A Man Out Of Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaMills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/gifts).



_"Make any sudden moves and you'll regret it."_

The command rolled down Yor's neck and burned into her skin like a hot brand. She had no choice but to obey her captors demands; not because she couldn't free herself from the compromising position she found herself in, hands against the wall and legs splayed out underneath her. Neither did it have anything to do with the fact that his body smothered hers from behind, a towering physique that was built strong as it was tall. No, Yor could have dealt with all of that if she truly wanted to. She could spin around and make him regret ever putting her in such a spot in the first place, handedly.

But she wouldn't. She didn't want to.

God, she didn't want to.

All Yor _really_ wanted has for him to order her again, to let that toe-curling timber resonate in her ear and make every part of her turn to mush in his iron grip. It worked well enough the first time; she remained still as two hands wormed their way down the length of her inner thighs, the sweet caress of familiar fingers she'd longed to touch her in wholly unfamiliar places. This wasn't ever something she thought would, or could, happen between them. A private moment behind closed doors. A killed light. The cold night outside, kept at bay by the combined heat of two bodies pressed up against one another.

Yor closed her eyes. She focused on her interrogator as he frisked her thoroughly. Between her legs. Firmly around her backside. Then, slowly, they crept further up still. Yor's breath hitched as another foreign sensation wracked her body; the firm grasp of a man on a mission, with his target being her breasts. Out of pure reflex, she jumped. Still pressed between him and the wall, such a movement caused her to buck into him. He grunted, and just as quickly released his grip on her. Immediately, Yor felt even more pressure against her. She mewled as the air left her lungs.

His breath...she could nearly taste it on her tongue, his face was so close to hers. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry," Yor breathed. She wasn't sorry though. If she could do it again, she'd have done so in a heartbeat.

"That's not good enough." Firm hands pinned her on either side. "Do you have any idea what I do to people like you?"

"No..." His words. His body. They shook her like nothing else, and Yor wanted more. She bit her lip. "...Will you please show me?"

A growl preceded the sudden absence of his presence, and was followed by two hands on her shoulders. Yor yelped as she was spun around; eyes closed at first, she hesitated before opening them. Despite the lack of light, he still demanded her full attention. An olive-green military uniform made him blend into the darkness, even more so than the jet-black gloves and knee-high boots he wore. His hat, a leather-brimmed officer's cap, slouched to one side of his head. Deep blue eyes stared into Yor's soul, and were it any other time they would have intimidated her.

At that very moment, however, they only excited her.

She struggled. Not to break free, but merely to put up a fight. His grip tightened on her and, for the first time, it genuinely felt like he was using all his strength. He was always so respectful to the point of being demure, but this was a side of him Yor was completely unfamiliar with. She shrank in his presence. He pressed up against her once more. Her body. His. Together, in the same space.

The look on his face wasn't welcoming, but his body was all the invitation Yor needed.

She stared into his eyes briefly before closing her own. He gave no indication of what was about to come; maybe he was just waiting for her to look away to do it. Regardless, the moment her gaze broke from his the man swooped in to take advantage of her. Lips crashed against Yor's so forcefully that her head went backwards. A light thud came from the wall as it stopped her, but Yor was far from worried about that. All her attention was on him. His lips. His tongue. The overwhelming taste she had imagined for so long...it was intoxicating.

Arms pinned by her wrists, she had no choice but to offer herself obediently. He demanded reciprocation, and the growl behind his kiss told Yor that there was no room for negotiation. Not that she would give him any. Not that she would deny him a thirsting mouthful in return, because...why would she? What woman wouldn't kiss him back? Moan into his forceful advance? Give him the silent okay to keep going, to do whatever he wanted despite him not caring about said permission in the first place? He was her husband. Loid Forger, forever the family man.

Though, tonight, he was simply her interrogator.

He pulled away. A thin strand of saliva attached him to her still, and were it a rope she could use to pull him back in Yor would have pulled on it immediately. Instead, she simply opened misty eyes and silently pleaded with him to continue. Still stony-face as ever, he put some space between them. Just enough to turn her back around, though not nearly as fast as last time. He took his time, and Yor figured it had to do with the sudden tug she felt at the top of her skirt. Her eyes widened a bit as a sudden cool breeze greeted her legs, one that hadn't been there before.

In one fluid motion, he pulled her skirt down. Only her panties remained.

When had he even ubuttoned it? Yor's head spun. She wanted to ask him, and at the same time she wanted it to stay a secret. Regardless of her own desires, she doubted he would even oblige her. In the end, the answer didn't matter anyway. All Yor cared about was the sudden feeling of his hands as they returned to her thigh, though she jumped at the chill that kissed her skin. His fingers were bare, gloves seemingly discarded.

A dexterous touch. The smooth fingers of a white-collar job such as his. Two things that, when combined, made Yor suck in air the moment his fingertips grazed the softest parts of her. She wanted to cover her mouth as he slipped into her panties. She wanted to hide the baser instinct driving her wild as he ducked his head into the pit of her shoulder and teased her from below. For the first time, he heard her moan. There was no hiding it from him, from herself, and the moment it escaped her lips Loid paused.

He waited. She waited. Then, he started up again.

This time with more vigor than before, but still as skillful as ever. Yor knew he was once married in the real sense of the word. He was experienced; he had a daughter, he knew what he was doing right now. He knew how to make a woman melt in his arms. He knew just what to do to make her want him, though really in the end it didn't take much. All it took was him tucked into her to make Yor swoon. His head, his fingers, both in places that would ultimately be her folly. She couldn't move. She was a puppet pulled by his strings, and she reveled in it.

"Loid..." Yor whined. It was long, drawn out, and needy _._

Without warning, he bit down on her neck. The gesture took her completely off-guard, and she struggled to buck but to no avail. Yor was completely at his will, and he didn't stop even as she involuntarily struggled against him. His fingers still danced between her legs. His breath still trailed down her exposed neck and slightly-unbuttoned shirt. The heat rolled down her breasts. She closed her eyes.

"Call me sir," he commanded.

Yor breathed, "Yes, sir."

"Bend over. _Now_."

_"Yes, sir."_

Yor obeyed. Loid backed up, just enough to allow her enough space to comply. She quickly assumed the position he wanted, and waited with bated breath to see what he had in store for her. Almost immediately, something ice cold pressed up against her skin and she hissed at the feeling. For the first time, Loid hesitated. He backed off, briefly, before seemingly returning to character. The feeling returned to Yor's thigh, and this time she recognized the source for what it was; cold steel, a knife, pressed right up against her leg. The edge kissed her skin, barely scraping it.

Her eyes widened. She waited, entranced, as Loid brought the knife slowly up along her hip until it caught the thin strap of her panties. In an instant, she was severed from them; they fell to the floor, leaving Yor's bottom half completely exposed. Had she be turned around facing him, Loid would have been able to see just how much his wife approved of that little gesture. He had no idea how much it truly excited her, though he got a taste of it as she looked over her shoulder and graced him with a look he'd never seen out of her before. Raw, unbridled, _want._

Red eyes stared at him like he wasn't human.

All Loid was good for at the moment was what lay below his belt.

She wasn't in charge though; _he was._ He'd go at his own pace, slow and steady to keep that look in her eyes. He stared right back at her, not faltering an inch as he slowly went to work removing his clothes. The boots and socks, he slipped out of effortlessly. Belt, unbuckled. Pants, unzipped. The entire time Yor glared at him in equal parts desire and frustration, but he kept the clock ticking. Maybe she could see the tiniest hint of satisfaction in his face as his boxers fell to the floor, when he noticed the sudden excitement that filled his wife's expression.

Hands went to the wall. Legs spread apart farther. Loid got into position, and Yor readied herself to receive him; she'd been ready. The thought of him greeting her for the first time made her heart beat nearly out of her chest, though the feeling of it actually happening ended up being even better than that. She had no idea what she was doing. She'd never been with a man before. She didn't know how she was supposed to act, or feel, or even what to do, but...Loid would take care of her, just as he always did. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to him.

She was his. If there was ever any doubt before, it went away the moment Yor felt him for the first time inside of her.

He pushed all the air out of her. Upon his first, slow thrust, Yor exhaled and kept it there. Her lungs emptied, and she wouldn't take another breath until he pulled back and did it all over again. Her face twisted at the pain; not a wholly unwelcome one, just a surprising one. She knew it would hurt a little the first time. She knew she had to get used to it. Loid, her husband, her interrogator, he knew that too. The first pumps came softly. Maybe too soft for a stony-faced agent of the state, but their play was suspended briefly for her sake.

Back arced, body outstretched, Yor bit down on her lip and struggled to accept him. Her fingers grasped in vain at the faceless wall in an effort to hold onto something. Frustrated, she clawed at it; until another pair of hands came up from behind to pin them securely against it. Loid's fingers laced with her own, a motion that took her off guard though she appreciated it all the same. The two were silent, save for the low grunt of her husband as he helped her adjust. She made no noise, and instead curled her fingers in between Loid's. Yor focused.

Then, after a minute or so, it finally happened.

She relaxed. Though still tight, Yor was able to feel the full length of him enter for the first time. Her head spun when she felt it; parts of her she'd never be able to reach on her own were suddenly being touched, and Yor felt herself become slick. It was at that moment Loid flipped the switch. Yor was disappointed the moment his fingers retraced from her own. He pulled his arms back, and instead of arching with her he stood up straight and held onto her hips. Suddenly his thrusts picked up in speed and strength. Yor's disappointment abated quickly.

Her eyes twisted. Lips parted. She tried not to make a sound, though it was in vain. Yor's shuddered moans mixed with her husband's low grunts, and the two of them quickly lost themselves in the heat of it all. Loid's strokes were even, yet forceful. The tenderness he handled her with moments before was gone now; his focus was no longer on her, but himself. The same way Yor had looked at him with lust in her eyes earlier, she imagined that's how he gazed at her backside now. She couldn't see to confirm or not...but she certainly hoped that was the case.

As he pumped further and further inside her, Yor's voice cracked more and more. She started to slip against the wall, with sweat and tiredness starting to take its toll and made holding on increasingly difficult. She stayed firm, however; even if it meant digging her nails in and holding on for dear life, there was no way she'd let this end. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. Loid wouldn't allow it. He wasn't done yet, and at that moment that's all that mattered. He was in charge. It wasn't over until he said it was over, and he was just getting started.

A particularly strong thrust; one that made Yor squeal a bit, and Loid growled in satisfaction. "Do it again."

Red overtook Yor's already blushed face. He drove into her once more, and got the reaction he demanded. "Yesssir~!"

Never in a million years did Yor ever think she'd sound like this, trailing off in pleasure as her husband had his way with her, like those ladies on the soap operas she watched from time to time. The stories that would occasionally get brought up at work when the girls were feeling frisky, Yor always made it a point to not listen...or at least pretend to. Secretly she'd always eavesdrop. Secretly, she wished that was her. The ladies on TV, the girls at work, they all had what she wanted; a man to satisfy them. Someone to take care of them, physically and emotionally.

Yor had that now. Fake husband or not, Loid now eagerly assumed the role.

Multiple roles, in fact. He wasn't just her husband anymore; the man of her dreams that was caring, polite, and everything in-between. No, tonight he was also her interrogator. A no-nonsense, agent of the state, who at that very moment had decided he was going to abuse the perks of his job and do whatever it was he wanted with her. Against her will, he'd force himself on her. She'd struggle, she'd tried to fight back, but it was all in vain. He was stronger. She was defenseless. The only thing she could do was bend over and accept it, accept him, until he was done.

She fucking loved it, even more so when she could see the rest of his clothes suddenly being tossed unceremoniously towards the corner of the room.

It didn't matter that Yor had no idea what she was doing. At that point, instinct had taken over. Her body knew what to do for the most part. Tense up in the right places and relax elsewhere. Likewise, Loid took over the reigns and handled the bulk of the work. He mounted her with all the skill of someone who had done this multiple times before, and were Yor in a position to ask she would have inquired about it. Her mind was so hazy that she would've had no trouble asking what would be an otherwise embarrassing question; how are you so good at this?

A heavy grunt filled her ears and rapt her attention back to him. With what remained of her strength, Yor looked over her shoulder and saw him there for the first time. The edge of his messy blonde hair dripped with sweat, and hung low to cover his beautiful eyes. A permanent scowl marred his face as he clenched every muscle in his body, and likewise his torso rippled with each thrust into her. He dominated her entire vision, and right then and there Yor fell in love. If she hadn't fallen for him already, she certainly did so then.

Yor focused on him. He didn't seem to care that she was staring at him, at least not at first. She bathed in the sight of him, and as the seconds ticked by he finally paid her notice. Before she knew it, fingers curled in her hair. Yor's eyes grew wide as suddenly she felt him tug on her strands, forcing her neck back. She yelped a little in pain, and stared at him through the corner of her eye. He leaned down, though didn't let up an inch; face as close to hers as he could get, Loid dominated all of her senses. He stared at her, and she him.

It was at that point she felt it. Her eyes twisted at the realization; something was there, and coming up on her fast. Yor's voice cracked at the sudden fervor that started to sweep over her. Her entire body starting to tingle with a shuddered feeling never before experienced, and she was at a loss as to what exactly to do about it. All the woman could do was hang on for dear life as her interrogator suddenly picked up speed.

She was already at the end. Loid knew that. He could tell simply from the way she looked back at him, a strained sort of worry that was at the same time pleading. An expression he'd seen many times before, but not from his wife. Not from the innocent civilian she pretended to be at the moment, though all that play kind of went out the window the moment she gave him that look. His eyes widened at the sight. His heart nearly beat out of his chest. Eager lungs gasped desperately for air, and it was at that point Loid gave it his all.

Back straight. Muscles tight. Jaw set. Yor watched him assume the position, and she lost it.

A few more thrusts was all it took. It happened almost immediately; Yor saw the light at the end of the tunnel, closed her eyes, and felt it. She screamed as sweet release hit her. She didn't care if anyone heard her, and she didn't care what Loid thought about it, either. Nothing about her at that moment was planned, or fake, or intentional. Yor was completely at the mercy of her body. Waves washed over her with each stroke Loid laid into her with, and she rode them in bliss. All the way from the highest high, slowly down to the lowest low.

Locked knees eventually turned to mush. Yor faltered. She slumped against the wall.

With the last bit of her will and strength, and throwing out all pretense, Yor gazed back at her captor and mouthed the words; _I love you._

He saw it. She knew he saw it. There was no other explanation as to why his steady pumps suddenly became erratic. Up until that point he'd been a machine; cold, calculated, and relentless. Now that she'd gotten hers though, his facade broke. He held onto her hips tighter than before. The cool air of confidence that permeated his being was quickly replaced with a hurried sense of urgency. He bit down. He clenched his teeth. Every part of him fought in a tug-of-war between racing towards the end and staving it off entirely.

All it ended up taking was him focusing on Yor to send him over the edge.

A soft look of satisfaction. The smooth, supple skin that rippled beneath his fingers. The smell of her sweat, and the taste of his own as it dripped down his lip. It came up on him fast, and he in turn came as well. Loid went stiff. He threw his head back. A roar unlike any Yor had heard before escaped him, and she shuddered as he staked his final claim inside of her.

For the briefest of moments he seemed made of solid steel. Every part of him was solid, especially the part that mattered. Then, just as quickly, he faltered. On his final stroke, he held it there and paused. Yor could feel him finish; the slick remnants of a hot moment shared one cold, winter's night. It trailed from him as he slowly uncoupled from her a few moments later.

Just as Yor had lost all her strength, so had Loid. In instant, the domineering SSS agent that had seemed so intimidating was now much less so. He reached over for the wall to steady himself. His body loomed a few inches above hers, and together the two of them steadied themselves. Hot breath mingled in the confined space they shared, and there were no words spoken between them. There wasn't anything to say. All Loid did was, after stilling his racing heart, lower his face into Yor's long, ebony hair. His lips pressed against the back of her head, and he closed his eyes.

Yor did the same. Tired, spent, barely able to remain standing, she took the moment for what it was. Thoughts were non-existent. All that was real was simply them; their bodies, tangled together for the first and hopefully not-last time. Loid managed to pry one of his hands away to hold onto Yor, and she likewise did the same. She reached behind her and ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

Whatever would happen after that, neither could say.

All Loid and Yor knew was that, for the moment, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Got more intimate towards the end there but yknow what? Loi/Yor just be like that.
> 
> Also I edited this on my phone, so if there's any typos or anything...I don't care lol


End file.
